Icha Icha: Hinata's Paradise
by MrBlacky1985
Summary: A special for Hinata's birthday. One-shot Lemon, so definitely for adults only! NaruHina


**AN:** This will probably remain a one-shot and is a special just for Hinata's birthday. Like the name suggests this will be essentially a huge Lemon. So, happy birthday Hinata and I hope everyone had a nice Christmas.

 **I do NOT own Naruto**

She was lying on her bed, completely naked. She had the body of a goddess, a body women would kill for and men would lust after. Her left hand was massaging her left breast and playing with her nipple while she pressed her orange with yellow streaks colored vibrator against her clit with her other hand. She bit her lower lip while moaning in pleasure from the vibrations and her fantasy about her crush being the one to play with her clit.

"Hnn, Naruto-kun, I love you," she moaned. Thinking about her loved one made her gush even more of her love juices. In her fantasy, he would kiss her and playing with her nipple and tease her clit with his hard erect member. "Please, don't tease me so much, stick it in me and make me your woman!" Soon after she came hard all over the lover half of her bed.

She was breathing hard, her heart was racing, even after cumming so hard, she was still not satisfied. She quickly cleaned her bed and decided to take a shower. ' _Oh Naruto-kun, I wished you knew how much I love you, I wished I had the courage to tell you how I feel about you'_ she thought.

After the shower, she put on her regular clothes and went for a walk outside the compound to clear her head. Unconsciously, her feet brought her to the apartment of her crush. She didn't know how she ended up there, but she was now directly in front of his door. She heard something inside, running water. At first, she thought it was just him pouring him some water for his instant ramen like so often but eventually she realized it was him taking a shower.

She instantly blushed deep red and a little bit of blood run down from her nose. ' _Maybe, just a quick little peek'_ she thought and quietly activated her Byakugan. What she saw made her knees weak, her pussy was instantly wet like the ocean and her heart was racing like crazy. She saw him in all his glory, his chiseled body and his big erect member that he was currently stroking? She instantly thought _'who is he thinking about?'_ She could see his lips moving, he was saying something but she couldn't hear what, she wished she could.

As she was leaning nearer to the door, said door suddenly moved, it wasn't locked. She was surprised but she couldn't let this chance go to waste. She entered the apartment, closed the door silently behind her and moved closer to the bathroom. She could now clearly hear what he was saying, "yes, just like that, just a little more, Hinata-chan."

To say she was surprised was an understatement, she didn't know what to think, her crush, her one true love was fantasizing about her while masturbating in the shower. She nearly missed the moment where he came. And boy did he come, it was like a fountain, this sight would be forever in her memory, the pure volume, if he were to cum in her like that, she was sure she would become pregnant. Her pussy wasn't wet anymore, it was flooded, she wasn't just ready to have sex, she wanted to be ravaged, mercilessly the whole night, her womb was screaming at her to let her bear his children.

What she heard next would seal that deal, "man, I wished I wouldn't have to pretend to have a crush on this pink banshee. Hinata-chan is the only girl I truly love, I wish I could tell her. But does she feel the same about me?" As he said that he came out of the bathroom, with only his towel around his waist. When he saw who was standing inside his apartment, his mind froze. He didn't know what to say, right in front of him was Hinata.

Hinata on the other hand, she had tears in her eyes, she was so happy to hear what he said and asked him without a stutter, "is that really true what you just said?"

At first, he didn't know what she meant, but then it clicked and he looked down at his feet with a massive blush. But then he thought _'now or never'_ and looked up at her and said, "yes, every word I said is true, I love you, I always have but I had to pretend to have a crush on that pink banshee, for my own and your protection. I choose her because I knew she would never have any feelings for me, so there would never be any danger in chasing after her. But I always hoped that maybe one day, I could finally stop pretending and ask you out and tell you how I feel and that I love you."

Hinata was shocked but also over the moon, he truly loved her. She ran over to him, hugged him and kissed him deeply on his lips. After a few moments, they broke apart and she said between tears of joy, "I love you too, and I also always have and will Naruto-kun." Right after that, she kissed him again, this time with her tongue asking for entrance which he happily granted.

While they were hugging and kissing, she could clearly feel his now erect member pressing against her stomach. She reached down and grabbed him over the towel and started stroking. Since he didn't want to be the only one to feel good her grabber her firm ass and started massaging it. They both moaned into the kiss, Hinata suddenly jumped on him, her legs around his waist while he was still holding on to her ass. He knew what she wanted from him and carried her into his bedroom and placed her on his bed.

They broke apart for a moment so they both could breathe. Hinata took this moment and opened her jacket, underneath she wore only a t-shirt and black shorts with thigh-high socks, she left her sandals at the entrance. She stripped off her jacket and while she did that, Naruto slipped his hands under her shirt and up to her breasts. He soon found out that she wasn't wearing a bra and started to fondle her breasts and play with her nipples which made her moan cutely.

She countered by taking off his towel, grabbing his dick and stroking it passionately. They both started to moan and resumed kissing for a few minutes. Once again they broke apart, breathing hard, hearts racing. Hinata took off her shirt and Naruto saw her breasts for the first time, he was speechless by the scene in front of him. As he regained his wits, he stripped her off her socks and after that began to pull down her shorts. What he saw made him once again speechless, she wasn't wearing panties and so he could instantly see her indigo-blue bush above her pussy, and speaking of her pussy, there was so much love juice. So he stripped her of her shorts completely and instantly began to lick her most private parts.

As he began to lick her, she grabbed his head with her left hand and pressed him tighter to her while her right hand played with her breasts. Soon she felt her climax coming and moaned his name, she pressed her thighs against his head and came all over his face. She felt her heart racing, this was better than any vibrator and when she looked down she could see his happy face and him licking his lips. He came up to her and was once again face to face with her and kissed her so she could taste her own juices. She grabbed him and turned him over so that she was now on top. She got down to his hard dick and put him between her breasts, kissing and licking the tip while massaging him with her breasts. He moaned her name and she began to massage with more pressure while taking him in her mouth and playing around with her tongue around the head.

It didn't take much longer before he moaned, "Hinata-chan, I'm cumming!" And true to his word he came, it was way too much for her to handle, she tried to swallow as much as she could but he just wouldn't stop cumming and so she let the head out of her mouth and he covered her face and breasts in his cum.

She was in bliss, so much of his hot cum was on her. With a finger, she scraped off all the cum on her face just to swallow it all after catching it with her other hand. The same with the cum on her breasts. The whole scene made sure that Naruto's dick was instantly hard again and as she saw that she had pure lust in her eyes, she would heed what her womb said to her earlier, she would take his dick and let him flood her lower parts.

"Naruto-kun, I think its time for the main event," she said seductively. He could only approve, so he took her, whirled around and he was once again on top of her. She spread her legs wide, grabbed her pussy lips and spread her open. He took his dick and positioned himself, "are you ready? I will take it slow and gentle," he said to her, she nodded and braced herself.

Once the tip was inside, he positioned his hands beside her head and she slung her arms around his back. He slowly slipped deeper and deeper in her, soon he reached her barrier and broke through. At that moment she bit her lip and tightened her grip around him. He remained still for a minute until she signaled him he could go on. He slowly began to move again, he was only halfway inside and shoved the rest in and at some point, the tip of his dick kissed the entrance to her womb.

It didn't take long and Hinata began to moan, the pain was gone and replaced with lust, ecstasy, and pleasure. At some point, she purred in his ear to go faster and began to playfully bite his ear, he complied and began to pump her faster and faster, he alternated between fast and forceful and kissed her neck. After a few minutes, they both reached their limit and moaned heavily, as he said he would soon cum, she slung her legs around his waist so he couldn't pull out. "Come inside, I want to feel your hot cum deep inside of me," she purred lustfully in his ear and her pussy suddenly tightened, that was what drove him over the edge, "I'm cumming Hinata-chan," he moaned. He let it all out, shot it directly in her womb, which was soon filled to the brim, there came even more, it seemed like he wouldn't stop and her pussy was overflowing, the excess cum just came spilling out while he was still inside of her. At the same time, she was having a gigantic orgasm, she was shaking all over.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun," she said breathlessly. All he could do at the moment was nod his head.

While still in the same position, Naruto looked her in the eyes, smiled and said, "happy birthday Hina-hime!"

She was overjoyed, he knew that today was her birthday, and this was the best present she could ever wish for. So she kissed him and said, "thank you, Naruto-kun. Do you want to go another round?" As soon as she said that and he looked into her beautiful eyes he was hard again, "I think that means yes," she giggled. And so they did it again, and again after that and after that also. In fact, they did it the whole night until they fell asleep in the arms of the other.

The next day they woke up, still connected to the other. "I think that means we are now a couple Hina-hime," Naruto greeted her after they woke up with a huge smile.

"Yes, we are now a couple Naru-kun," she replied dreamily and kissed him.

 **AN:** So, I hope you enjoyed this little story and didn't faint due to blood loss ;) I definitely enjoyed writing it. Maybe one day I will write another chapter but until then it remains a one-shot special. Thank you for reading, and I hope you will also give my other stories a read.


End file.
